The Secret World: Earth
by Anku9321
Summary: Sora, Goofy and Donald are on their way back home after defeating the Organization or so they thought. Mysteries begin to unfold as strange new enemies appear in the strange new hidden world, Earth. When will they finally be able to get home?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** In no way, shape or form do I own anything in this story. All copyrights go back to the original creators of Kingdom Hearts. I own nothing, simply put.

Hey there! Anku9321 here with a new story! :D I felt like finally starting my Kingdom Hearts story, which was actually started like a year ago and I just now got around to posting it! XD Please read and review and share your thoughts, comments, concerns, etc with me and if I get enough review I'll post the first turn up ^.^ Hope you all enjoy!

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-

**Prologue: **

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction Goofy?" A spiky-haired brunette boy asked a seemingly strange dog, who could actually talk and walk.

"Uh Gwarsh Sora the map says to head in this direction to get to Never Land." The dog replied to the spiky haired brunette.

"Oh Goofy," A duck, who could also walk and talk began. "Don't tell me that you've read the map wrong again!"

"Hmmmmmm," the dog uttered, turning the paper map in his hands side to side, up and down and completely spinning it.

"Goofy!" The duck screeched. "Sora maybe you should take the map!"

"But Donald I have to help you drive this thing," Sora began. "And besides remember the last time Goofy tried to drive the Gummi-ship?"

"How could I forget that..."

"Well hey! It wasn't easy driving through that mess of space rocks coming at us! I haven't had that much experience driving..."

"You know what Goofy just give Sora and I the map we both can manage to read it and drive."

"But then what am I supposed to do?" Goofy questioned.

"I don't know, just give us the map!" Donald yelled back at Goofy, his anger beginning to build up.

"Aw come on I know we're going in the right direction! Sora, tell him to let me keep the map!"

Before Sora could say anything, Donald exploded. "Goofy listen to me already and give me the map! Give it to me now!"

Goofy sprung up from his chair and hid behind it. "Aww come on Donald give me another chance!"

"You've had dozens of chances now give it here!"

"No!" With that Donald's temper completely went wild as he sprung from his chair and launched himself at Goofy. "Yippe!" Donald began chasing Goofy all over the Gummi-ship as Sora tried to calm them both down while driving the ship by himself.

"Guys, come on, cut it out!" Sora screamed. "Donald get back here and help me drive this thing!"

"Not until Goofy gives me the map!" Donald had Goofy backed into a corner. Donald jumped high in the air and reached for Goofy.

"No it's my map!" Goofy ducked down as low as he could to avoid Donald. At that moment Donald crashed into the wall face first. Goofy got back on his feet and ran over to where Sora was seated. "Sora you've gotta help me out here!" Goofy exclaimed, shaking Sora's chair he was in.

"Goofy stop it! You're going to make me hit something!"

Donald peeled himself off the wall and with new found anger, he rushed back at Goofy, death screaming. "SORA DO SOMETHING!"

"Donald wait don't-" It was too late. Donald plowed into Goofy which caused Sora's chair to leap forward. Sora was crushed between his seat and the controls. Goofy and Donald began playing tug-of-war with the map, both screaming at each other. Sora tried to push himself back but it was all in vain.

He decided to slide himself out of his chair but with much effort and wiggling around, he finally managed to get himself out of his chair and onto the floor. With Sora out of the chair, Donald and Goofy slammed the chair directly into the controls, making the Gummi-ship become unstable. Sora scrambled to his feet and Donald and Goofy stopped what they were doing and stared. "Guys help me!"

Donald, Goofy and Sora all moved quickly to try to pull the chair out from the controls but they were unable to succeed. The force of Donald and Goofy had really lodged the chair into the controls, rendering any kind of flight useless. The controls sparked and fizzled as the trio tried to move the chair. Soon the Gummi-ship got caught in another world's gravitational pull.

"Oh no!" Donald squealed. Quickly, he released the chair and sprinted over to his chair. He gripped on to a steering wheel he had on his side and began pushing almost every button. "I can't get it out of this! Not without the help of the other control!" Donald shouted. Sora and Goofy had given up on the chair as well and ran to aid Donald. However it was all useless. The gravitational pull was far too great for a half broken ship to get out of. Sora and Goofy gripped the chair Donald was sitting as the ship began to spiraling downward onto this new world.

"Hang on!" Sora screeched as the Gummi-ship lit on fire from all the speed and force that was happening to it due to the strong gravitational pull of this new planet.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-

And that's the end of the prologue! ^.^ Hope you all are a bit intrigued by this or something. Please review and tell me if you think I should continue with this! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this~ Much love to you all! :D


	2. The World with No Name

**DISCLAIMER:** In no way, shape or form do I own anything in this story. All copyrights go back to the original creators of Kingdom Hearts. I own nothing, simply put. However, I shall be using some real people in this story!

Hey there! Here's the first chapter, hope you all enjoy!~

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-

**Turn 1: The World with No Name**

Hours later Sora regained conscientiousness only to find that he was in the middle of a forestry scenery with Donald, Goofy and the Gummi-ship no where in sight. He had wondered how long he had been out cold. Sora rose to his feet and dusted the dirt and grass off his pants. The world began to spin faster than Sora could handle, causing him to fall to his knees holding his head that was burning as if a wild fire had started up in his head. He couldn't pin-point the exact spot that was causing him such a great deal of pain.

Suddenly Sora remembered what had happened.

1234567890-1234567890-12324567890-

_'Goofy don't touch that!' Donald screamed at Goofy. It was too late. Goofy was in a full out panic, pressing any button he saw hoping one of them would stop the Gummi-ship from crashing or a button that would help Donald regain control of the Gummi-ship._

_One of the doors on the Gummi-ship that was tightly closed had now swung open, thanks to the button that Goofy had pushed. With the velocity that the ship was going at, the now opened door was acting like a black hole, sucking everything into it, or more like sucking everything out of the Gummi-ship. Goofy clung to the chair that was lodged into the controls and Donald had strapped himself into the chair he was seated in. Sora clung on tightly to Donald's chair but the force of the wind was too strong._

_Sora let go and was sucked instantly out of the Gummi-ship. Sora yelled as he heard Donald and Goofy scream his name. He watched the Gummi-ship flash out of sight, just like a shooting star as he found himself being pulled to the ground faster and faster. There was nothing Sora could do but try to keep himself from dying. Once he broke through the clouds Sora gazed upon the glorious trees that stretched as far as he was able to see. Sora covered his face and brace himself for the impact. Sora hit his head on a branch and before he knew what else was going on, everything went black._

1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-

Sora sighed and calmed down. Once the pain dimmed he slowly lifted his head upwards and stared into the darkness of the forest he was in. It was nighttime wherever he was, only he remembered it being about mid-day when he had fallen into this world. The surrounding darkness and the trees were making visibility practically zero.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. trying to make his voice louder. After calling out for Donald and Goofy for a couple more minutes he knew they were no where in ear range of his yelling. Sora squinted his eyes, trying to see just what was around him. He cautiously stood up and walked forward, stumbling on some rocks and sticks he tripped on but managed to keep his balance. Finally Sora found a somewhat flat place, his eyes still squinting. He walked along this seemingly made path for as long as he could. Sora thought he was seeing a distant light and without realizing it, he began walking towards it.

_'People always say don't go towards the light, so why am I walking towards it?' _Sora questioned. _'Kinda ironic isn't it?' _Somehow he felt no danger emanating from the light. He felt a feeling of calmness, almost as if he knew just what the light was. He was comfortable walking towards it, not afraid of it.

"Oh no! Stop!" Sora heard a voice scream. Sora smirked to himself and walked faster towards the light.

"What do we do? What do we do now?"

"Help me stop this before it's all gone!"

Sora came into a clearing and feasted his eyes on the sight before him. There was the Gummi-ship, burning away with the flames. Even with the darkness of the night Sora could see the black smoke that rose up from the Gummi-ship.

"Sora?" Sora's eyes adjusted to the now slightly lit forest but he wasn't able to see who had called his name. He took a couple more steps forward.

"Sora!" Sora found himself on the ground with a seemingly large dog hugging him close. The fire in Sora's head started back up. He felt very dizzy from all the pain. "Sora? What's wrong with him Donald?"

"Goofy get off of him! You're probably the problem!" Donald yelled, pushing Goofy off of Sora. Sora laid on the ground, becoming very sleepy. "Sora!" Donald yelled once more, shaking Sora. It was too much for Sora to handle and his body shut down, trying to numb the pain that Sora was in.

"Gwarsh Donald, you made him pass out!"

"No I didn't Goofy! If you hadn't have jumped on him like you did he would be fine right now!" Donald yelled back, defending his actions.

"You don't need to yell at me you know," Goofy said.

Suddenly, something exploded inside the Gummi-ship, causing the fire to increase. "That's it I'm putting this out before the Gummi-ship is completely destroyed!" Donald summoned his mage's staff and held it up high to the sky. "Blizzard!" The temperature dropped to below zero as Donald cast his spell onto the Gummi-ship. Donald was able to get the fire under control and in due time, he put all the flames out.

Donald fell back and landed in the grass, exhausted from using up so much magic at one time. Goofy was jumping up and down, cheerful now that the flames were out. "Donald you did it!" Goofy exclaimed, running over to congratulate his friend. Donald sat up and looked his handy work. He had frozen some parts on the Gummi-ship but for the most part, it seemed somewhat in tack.

"I think it looked better on fire than it does now," Donald commented.

"Gwarsh, do you really think so?" Goofy questioned looking back at the Gummi-ship.

"This will take forever to fix!" Donald yelled, frustrated.

"But we can fix it, right?" Goofy asked, turning his attention back to Donald.

"Who knows. The damages might be too great to fix by ourselves." Donald said, lowering his head.

"Alrighty then we just need to get some help then!"

"Goofy don't be stupid we're in the middle of a forest with no signs of life except for the plants and gosh knows what animals! We don't even know what world we came to!"

Goofy looked around. Donald was right, he wasn't familiar with the surroundings of this world. "Where do you think we landed?"

Donald threw his body back and laid his head on the grass. "Who knows, you're the one who pointed us in this direction!"

"I'm sorry Donald, this is all my fault. I just wanted to be useful to you and Sora." Goofy said, sitting down next to Donald with a heavy sigh.

A wave of guilt washed over Donald's body. "I'm sorry Goofy this isn't entirely you're fault. If I hadn't lost my mind and attacked you like I did we wouldn't have crashed."

"We're both responsible for what happened, can we agree on that?" Goofy questioned, giving his friend a questioning look.

"Yeah I can agree with that." Donald said, looking up into the sky.

Goofy leaned back and looked up as well. "Gwarsh, I've never seen so many stars before in one sky."

"Yeah, it's really pretty," Donald commented.

"Donald, do you think we could have landed in a place with no heartless or nobodies?" Goofy questioned, staring into the starry sky.

Donald rolled over on his side. "We haven't been attacked by any but it's too early to say there isn't, after all we've only been here for a couple of hours."

Goofy laid down, troubled by this. Before Donald and Goofy knew it, they both fell asleep.

Sora awoke with a start and shot up in a sitting position. He glanced around his surroundings. It was day time now and was able to see what was around him. He stood up and stared at the strange place, never had he seen such a weird scenery, especially being in the middle of a forest.

The area was relatively flat and the green grass was softer than most grass he ever felt. There were strange metal benches that were stacked higher than the Gummi-ship. Fences and ropes closed off most of the place, leaving the field of grass untouched. To his right and left he saw wooden poles, two of them holding up some kind of metal machinery. He also saw two little huts made out of wood and painted. There were wooden benches inside these huts. He saw at each end of the field of grass there were two large white metal rectangular shaped objects with noting in them or on them. He stared at this for a while, admiring the design that held the rectangluar shaped objects in place. It was only held up by a couple white metal looking poles behind it.

The strange field of grass had white paint on it, making some kind of arena or something along those lines which Sora assumed. Sora gazed at the Gummi-ship. It had caused a lot of damage to the field but the field was in a much better state than how the Gummi-ship was. Sora walked up to the Gummi-ship and touched it. It felt cold. Sora noted that some parts on the Gummi-ship were frozen which only led him to one conclusion: Donald had put the fire out using his magic. Sora turned around and spotted Donald and Goofy, sleeping in-between the wooden pole and one of the huts.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora yelled, running up to them. Both Donald and Goofy sat up and rubbed their eyes. "You guys ok?"

"Gwarsh Sora, we should ask you the same question." Goofy noted.

"I'm fine now, but I wish I could say the same for the Gummi-ship." Sora said dreadfully. Donald and Goofy peered around Sora's head and gasped at the sight of the Gummi-ship. It was much worse than it had looked last night in the dark.

"Can we even fix that?" Goofy questioned.

"Who knows, we can only try." Sora answered. "But in the mean time I think I'm going to go explore a bit." Sora told Donald and Goofy as he stood up.

"What? We're coming too then!" Donald exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Donald the ship needs repair and the only two who know about this kind of technology are yourself and Goofy, I have no idea how fix something like this," Sora explained. "I need you two to stay here and work on trying to fix it. If anyone can fix this, it's you and Goofy." With that Sora flashed a smile at Donald and Goofy and turned and walked towards the entrance of the forest that he assumed he took while walking last night.

"Sora be back here soon you hear me!" Donald called after Sora. Sora turned and waved to Donald and Goofy and turned once more to re-enter the forest.

"Well Goofy let's get started on this," Donald said, turning from the forest and walking towards the ship. Goofy followed closely behind, eager to help out as usual.

Sora followed the trail he was taking, observing everything he could in the forest. He concluded that he, Donald and Goofy had not been to this world. He didn't even know that there was another world. He thought Donald and Goofy said they had found the last world about a month ago. Well he shouldn't be that surprised. Things were getting stranger. Sora followed the trail to the end. He walked out of the forest and gasped in awe. He saw more semi-flat plains with some hills around but more than that he saw buildings and more of those empty metal rectangular objects.

To his left he saw what appeared to be some kind of play ground with a school not to far from it, or so he assumed it to be a school. He also saw another arena type area but this one looked different. There were 2 little huts and fences but there was dirt around 5 small areas and the painted lines looked different.

To his right lay more than 6 empty rectangles with the same painted lines as the ones he saw on that open field of soft grass. The landscape wasn't as flat as the last one though. He took note of the building that resembled the one that he had just looked at. He assumed it was another school. Sora gazed drifted over to where he saw giant wooden poles and a massive structure that appeared to made out of wood as well. Only somehow, this wood slightly twisted as its height increased.

Curious about this, Sora walked over to this place. Again there was fence surrounding this strange place with structures made of wood. _'What's with all these fences?'_ Sora wondered. Sora climbed over the fence and stared in awe. These structures were a lot bigger than they appeared. _'What is this? Some training place or something?'_ Sora asked himself. An idea struck Sora. _'If I climbed all the way to the top of that twisting wooden structure I might be able to get a better view of the landscape here.'_

With that Sora walked over to the closest side to him. He noticed that there were two sets of ropes dangling from the top of the wooden structure. Sora didn't give it much thought but he used the ropes to his advantage. He placed the ropes around his waist and began hoisting himself up the wall. It took him a while but he had reached the top.

He was surprised to find that when he reached the top there was no flat surface there. Sora let go of the ropes and clung to the wall as he stood on fake rocks. Finally he spotted a flat surface he could stand on. As Sora was about to pull himself up, the fake rock his right leg stood on twisted violently around. His right leg gave out and with it his left leg went with it. Sora clung on tight to the ledge, holding himself up from falling.

"What the heck!" Sora exclaimed. With all his might Sora hoisted himself. He held his arms out to keep his balance as he walked on the slim piece of wood. He stared straight at the flat surface, trying to keep himself from looking down because if he did, he would have surely fell. Sora hopped off the slim piece of wood and stared out at the landscape. Sora took in everything he saw. He saw more buildings, houses, roads, more arenas and fields to plant vegetation or fruits in.

"Just where the heck did we land?" Sora wondered aloud. Sora began studying every detail of what he saw, memorizing what was where so that if he ever had to come back to here he would have some relative knowledge of the landscape.

"Hey you up there!" Sora's head snapped down and zeroed in on the voice that was calling to him. "Just what do you think you're doing up there without a harness? Where's your supervisor?" Sora studied this man. He was average height but he looked old and slightly wrinkled in appearance. His hair was a mix of faded black to grays.

"I'm sorry sir," Sora continued. "I was just checking out the place that's all." Sora explained, trying to act natural.

"How in the world did you get up there on your own?" The man questioned Sora suspiciously.

"I climbed up here," Sora called back.

"Well hang on I'll go get a ladder or something to get you down from there!" The man yelled to Sora.

"Oh that's not really necessary sir I can get down on my own," Sora proclaimed. This old man wouldn't hear of it. He ran back into the building to get a ladder and some more adults to help him out. By the time he returned Sora had just landed on the ground. The old man set the ladder down as the 2 other adults began bombarding Sora with questions.

"Just who are you young man and what are you doing on school property?" A blonde haired female questioned. She appeared to be not very young but she was not very old. The stern look in her eyes made Sora feel a little awkward.

"Well I just kinda wandered here," Sora answered.

"Just where are your parents? Where do you live?" Another questioned. This was another man who looked younger than the old wrinkled guy. He had short curly brown hair with a moustache to match.

"Well my parents are at home right now," Sora lied. "And I just moved here, I'm a new student that's going to be enrolled here."

"Don't you know the rules of this school?" The old man questioned, walking in on the conversation.

"Er…well not really sir." Sora confessed.

The old man sighed. "Well looks like we'll just have the principal take care of this one."

"I'll take him in you two can finish setting up the courses for the other students." The woman suggested. The two other men nodded in agreement. "Alright follow me um…Just what's your name?"

Sora wasn't sure if he should use his real name or not so he told her the first name that popped into his head. "Hikari."

"Interesting name for a young boy, I'm Mrs. Partridge but the kids call me Parch, I'm the middle school gym teacher and I'm also the girls varsity volleyball and JV basketball coach," the gym teacher explained.

Parch led Sora through the school. Sora knew that Donald and Goofy might get worried if he's gone for too long. He hoped this would be done with quickly so he could get back and tell them everything he had learned.

"Oh and those other two with me were Mr. Jeffords and Mr. Chamberlin. Mr. J was the old looking one and Mr. Chamberlin was the one with the moustache," Parch explained to Sora.  
>"Mr. J is the middle school gym teacher with me but sometimes he teaches some high school gym classes with Mr. Chamberlin who is one of the high school gym teachers."<p>

Sora said nothing in response. He was too busy studying the interior of the building. It was a lot bigger than it appeared but at least he was right about it being a school. Parch had led him to the main office of the school and told Sora to wait there until he was called in. Sora sat down in a chair and waited. He listened as Parch explained what was going on to the other people in the office.

_'Just what am I going to do now?' _Sora wondered.

Donald and Goofy weren't making much process. They had tried everything they could but nothing was working.

"Gwarsh Donald, what do we do now?" Goofy asked, tired and stumped on what to do.

Donald, who was nearly losing his temper, responded, "Well Goofy if we can't fix it like this then we're going to have to tear it up."

"Tear up the Gummi-ship? But what if we can't put it back together?"

"We're already stuck here Goofy so we have nothing to lose!" Donald began. "We have to break it apart to see just what exactly is the problem with this."

"Or _problems_." Goofy emphasized.

Donald sighed. "I hate to do this to the Gummi-ship but if we want to get off this planet, it's the only way."

"I know Donald, it's just, we've had this Gummi-ship for a long time and it's hard just to tear it all down." Goofy explained.

"I feel the same way. Hey wait a second, where's Sora?" Donald wondered looking around. "Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"Aw just let him be, after all he's the keyblade master, he can take care of himself," Goofy reassured Donald.

"Yeah but I still worry about him, especially since we don't know this area very well."

"If he's in trouble we'll know but for now let's focus on fixing this! Sora is counting on us!" Goofy announced.

"Yeah you're right Goofy let's get serious!"

With that Goofy and Donald began tearing apart the Gummi-ship, even though it was painful for them to do it to the ship they've been with for years they knew it had to be done. They looked as quickly as possible for the problem so that they could avoid having to tear up _all_ the Gummi-ship. Even though they were getting a bit frustrated they were still having fun working with each other on the ship.

"Just like old times eh buddy?" Goofy reminisced with Donald. Donald just laughed at the memories playing in his head.

"My name is Hikari, I am a new kid in this area and wish to enroll in this school." Sora explained for about the millionth time to the principal, Parch and the atheletic advisor who called himself Mr. Wing.

"Yes you've already told us this but we have no record of you whatsoever." The principal explained.

_'Man how stupid are these people? I just got here so how the hell are they supposed to have records of me already?' _Sora wondered in his head. "Well I am new to his community," Sora said with a sheepish smile, trying to hide his frustration.

"Yes well if what you say is true then we should have met with your parents and already discussed this." The principal explained, folding his hands in his lap.

Sora stared at the ground, thinking of what to say next. "Alright here's the truth." The principal leaned in closer to Sora, happy to finally hear some truth of this obvious fairy-taled lie. "My parents died in a horrible accident," Sora began. "It happened about two weeks ago and I've been on my own since. It wasn't anything big but it was big enough to take their lives. I've been wandering about and somehow I wound up here at this place. I just want to finish my high school career so I can get a job to help pay for the things I need." Sora looked up at the principal, his eyes pleading for him to help Sora.

"Well given the circumstances, you will need to be enrolled in a foster home first and after that you may be able to obtain your high school education." Mr. Wing explained. Sora's eyes lit up, amazed that they bought his lie.

Suddenly Sora found himself being shipped off to some unknown place that the principal had told him would help him out. Sora let out a heavy sigh as he was being driven away from the school to this unknown place that will soon be called home. He just hoped Donald and Goofy could manage without him and not worry too much about him.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-

And that's the end of the first chapter! ^.^ Hope you all are a bit intrigued by this or something.

Information!: When Sora first arrived to Earth, he came across a soccer stadium in the back of a forest. Once he got out of the forest he saw more soccer feilds, some baseball/softball feilds and the gaint wooden thingy was a ropes course at a school. This is basically the scenary at my school so I hope this clears things up and gets rid of some confusion if my description in the story was hard to deciver.

Please review and tell me if you think I should continue with this! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this~ Much love to you all! :D


End file.
